This invention relates generally to roller bearings and, more particularly, to a bearing retainer for use in high load capacity roller bearings.
Previously, bearing retainers have utilized end rims connected by crossbars to form a rigid structure having roller pockets. The crossbars provide circumferential separation and axial location of the rollers and maintain alignment of the rollers to prevent roller skew. Radial retention of the rollers is provided by tabs or other surfaces on the crossbars to retain the rollers in the radially inward and/or radially outward directions. However, such bearing retainers are difficult and expensive to manufacture and reduce the load capacity and lubrication of the bearing due to the space required for the crossbars.
To increase load capacity of the bearing, rollers with trunnion ends have been used, allowing the rollers to be positioned closely together as a full complement, without being separated by bearing retainer crossbars, allowing the rollers to rub against adjacent rollers. Radial retention of the rollers may be provided by engagement of the trunnions by a rolled lip of a drawn outer cup. However, such bearings have limited space for lubricant and are not suitable for high speed applications. In addition, trunnion configurations are difficult and expensive to manufacture.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.